Seharusnya
by ViNolEks
Summary: Seharusnya tidak begini. Seharusnya mereka bersama. Hanya saja, Albus Dumbledore telah memberi peringatan beberapa tahun silam tentang apa yang harus mereka pilih dewasa kelak. Tapi tetap, pilihan ada di tangan mereka yang menjalani. / Warn: Typo(s)


**Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**A/N: Terinspirasi setelah mengetahui statement Mommy Jo dari seorang teman.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Perang dunia sihir telah berakhir beberapa tahun lalu, begitu juga dengan masa kejayaan Voldemort. Abunya terbang ke penjuru dunia. Mustahil untuk pangeran kegelapan itu hidup kembali. Tentu semua hal di dunia sihir berjalan normal seperti sedia kala, tanpa teror dan begitu damai.

Trio Emas Gryffindor pun telah memiliki jabatan di kementrian sihir. Potter dan Weasley sebagai _auror_ dan Nona Granger yang menempati posisi di Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Makhluk-makhluk Gaib.

Dan jangan lupakan si pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Malfoy, Draco. Siapa sangka, kini ia telah menjadi seorang _luthier_[*] dan menjual hasil karyanya di Diagon Alley. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, meskipun mantan pelahap maut ini tidak melanjutkan tahun ketujuhnya ketika Hogwarts dibangun kembali, ia menjadi sangat akrab dengan Trio Emas Gryffindor—tak terkecuali dengan Ron yang awalnya terlihat enggan untuk berteman.

Kemudian sore ini, Ronald Weasley bersama Harry Potter baru saja tiba di Diagon Alley setelah ber-_apparate_. Kedua sahabat karib itu hanya berjalan tanpa suara menuju toko milik Draco Malfoy. Namun tak jarang mereka membalas sapaan singkat dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, suara gelas terjatuh terdengar dari dalam bangunan dengan papan bertuliskan _Malfoy dé Luthier_ di depannya. Jika ditelusuri ke dalam, dapat terlihat dengan jelas wajah terkejut Draco Malfoy. Dengan mulut yang tampak sulit untuk menutup dan kedua manik abu-abu sedingin es yang menatap Harry dan Ron bergantian.

"Weasley—err ... Ron, kamu serius?" tanya Draco akhirnya setelah berusaha keras untuk menguasai diri dari rasa terkejut. Si rambut merah menyala mengangguk yakin. Kali ini terlihat serius dengan apa yang telah diucapkan.

"Aku serius. Tolong, Draco ... aku ingin yah, setidaknya ada kesan romantis ketika aku melamar Mione besok. Kamu hanya perlu memainkan sebuah lagu, kok—yang romantis, tentu saja."

Draco meneguk salivanya pelan. Manik abu-abunya kini melirik Harry. Auror berkacamata itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen jendela. Hijau emeraldnya menerawang jauh ke balik kaca. Tampak begitu kosong menyelam dalam jingga kala itu.

Sedangkan Ron dengan setia menunggu persetujuan Draco dengan memasang wajah memelasnya sebaik mungkin. Karena kali ini, hanya pemuda pirang itu lah yang dapat membantunya. Harry sama bebal dengan dirinya dalam menciptakan kesan romantis, meminta bantuan pada George pun rasanya percuma. Ron begitu yakin bahwa kakaknya itu akan mengacau.

"Akan kupikirkan. Kamu tunda saja dulu acara lamarannya, aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan. Kalau kamu melamar Mione besok, tentu aku tidak bisa." Draco menghela napas panjang tanpa melepaskan tatapannya pada Harry. Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Ron yang mengerutkan kening. Namun sejurus kemudian, kakak dari Ginny Weasley itu menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Memang harus ditunda, sepertinya. Aku juga belum menemukan cincin yang tepat untuk kuberikan pada Mione. Ah, aku harus ke Hogwarts sekarang ... tadi Neville memintaku untuk ke sana. Kamu mau ikut, Harry?" Yang disebut namanya pun menoleh. Sedikit terkejut karena lamunannya terusik.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi, Ron?"

"Neville memintaku ke Hogwarts, kamu mau ikut?" Ron memutar bola matanya jengah. Sudah beberapa hari ini Harry jadi sering melamun.

"Tidak, kamu saja. Aku mau mengobrol dulu dengan Draco."

Setelah mengangguk singkat, Ron pun keluar dari toko milik Draco. Yang kemudian menghilang di balik pusaran dengan bunyi 'DAR' keras menuju gerbang Hogwarts.

* * *

Lama setelah Ron pergi, keadaan di dalam Malfoy dé Luthier benar-benar sepi. Draco sengaja memberi label 'tutup' pada pintu tokonya. Untuk sementara, dibiarkannya Harry kembali melamun. Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu mengambil gelas yang ia jatuhkan tadi dan membersihkan tumpahan airnya, kemudian menghilang di balik pintu belakang.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, suara pintu terbuka dan menutup kembali terdengar. Harry menoleh ke sumber suara hanya untuk mendapati Draco berjalan ke arahnya dengan membawa dua gelas _butterbeer_. Tanpa basa-basi, Harry meraih salah satu gelas dan meneguk isinya hingga tersisa setengah.

Draco melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja ia menyeruput sedikit _butterbeer-_nya pelan. Butuh waktu tidak lebih dari dua menit hingga akhirnya Harry beralih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Rambut hitamnya yang memang berantakan, kali ini terlihat jauh lebih buruk. Lagi, si pirang menghela napas. Akhirnya duduk juga di hadapan sang pahlawan dunia sihir.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Harry berbisik.

"Tentang Ron yang ingin melamar Hermione?"

"Kembalilah ke Hogwarts agar kinerja otakmu tidak melambat seperti ini, Draco." Yang dikatai hanya menyeringai. Sedikit terkekeh karena mungkin kinerja otaknya memang melambat.

"Kamu tahu, aku pikir harusnya ini tidak terjadi. Maksudku, antara Ron dan Hermione." Harry hanya diam mendengar penuturan mantan musuhnya itu.

"Harry, apa kamu mau membiarkan ini terjadi?"

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Si auror mengusap wajahnya kasar, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Harry masih setia untuk bungkam. Sang luthier akhirnya jengah. Namun, sebelum ia mulai membuka suara, Harry memotongnya.

"Aku mengencani adik sahabatku selama beberapa tahun ini. Kamu tahu apa masalahnya, kan, Draco? Kalau aku menghalangi mereka—Ron dan Mione, itu berarti ... ." Demi Merlin, Harry kehabisan kata-kata. Terlebih ia sedikit-banyak tidak sanggup untuk mengucapkannya. Untuk membayangkan pun rasanya begitu ... entahlah. Sulit? Menyakitkan? Pemuda dengan bekas luka di dahinya itu tak dapat menjabarkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Draco mengangguk sekilas. Tangan pucatnya mengambil salah satu alat musik buatannya dan mulai bermain secara asal. Ia tahu bahwa ini pasti sulit bagi keturuan terakhir keluarga Potter itu.

Sedangkan sang pahlawan dunia sihir kembali terdiam. Mata di balik kacamata bulat itu terpejam. Ia akui, meski Draco memainkan alat musiknya dengan asal, itu cukup menenangkan.

"Kalau kamu bisa membuat orang-orang yang kamu sayangi bahagia, dahulukan itu. Kelak kamu akan ikut bahagia." Draco menghentikan permainannya. Salah satu alis pirang itu terangkat heran sekaligus bingung. Harry yang menyadari itu pun menarik napas dalam.

"Profesor Dumbledore mengatakan itu padaku ... lama sebelum ia meninggal."

Sedikit-banyak pemahaman merasuki si luthier pirang. Kali ini dahinya berkedut dan geraman kecil pun lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ron mungkin bahagia, tapi kalau Mione tidak, bagaimana?" Rasa kesal begitu kentara dalam nadanya. Kini, emerald itu nampak. Berkilat diterpa jingga yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela.

"Ginny dan Weasley yang lain juga bahagia, Draco."

"Jika seandainya Mione benar tidak bahagia, kamu mau mengorbankannya demi kebahagiaan Weasley? Hm, Mister Potter?"

"Aku tidak boleh egois, Draco."

Cukup sudah. Kali ini, Draco Malfoy benar-benar merasa kesal. Sebelum tongkat sihir teracung, ia berdiri dan meraih dua gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi butterbeer. Ekspresinya tak terlihat oleh Harry karena Draco memunggungi jendela. Langit hampir sepenuhnya gelap di luar sana.

"Pulanglah. Kamu kelihatan tidak baik."

Harry sadar ia sedang diusir secara halus. Karena itu, kini tangannya telah menggenggam kenop pintu. Namun, sebelum dirinya benar-benar keluar dan menghilang dengan _apparate_, ia mendengar Draco berbisik samar.

"Aku tidak berhak mengatakannya tapi ... omong-omong, dia mencintaimu, Potthead."

* * *

Hermione sedang menata makanan di meja dengan bantuan Kreacher ketika Harry memasuki kediamannya di Grimmauld Place nomor 12. Tentu saja Harry terkejut, karena seingatnya, Hermione mengatakan bahwa ia akan lembur hari ini. Sesaat sebelum menanyakan perihal lembur yang dikatakan sahabat perempuannya itu, perut Harry berbunyi begitu keras. Sanggup untuk membuat Hermione dan Kreacher menoleh kaget lantaran mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran si tuan rumah sebelumnya.

"Harry, kamu sudah pulang rupanya. Ayo makan," ajak Hermione dengan senyum cerahnya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Harry duduk di hadapan Hermione dan mengambil makanannya. Masalah lemburnya Hermione, nanti saja ditanyakan. Toh, Harry yakin bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak akan kemana-mana setelah makan malam.

Selama makan, pemuda berkacamata bulat itu terus memikirkan ucapan Draco sebelum dirinya ber-_apparate_. Mungkinkah Hermione … .

Ah, jika dipikir-pikir, selama ini Hermione selalu memilihnya dalam kondisi apapun. Harry tak tahu alasannya, tapi ia mendapati dirinya senang akan hal itu. Ini gila, Harry Potter telah memiliki Ginny Weasley di sisinya. Begitu juga dengan Hermione, dia memiliki Ron.

"Mione, bagaimana jika Ron melamarmu?" Harry menyakannya sesaat setelah mereka selesai dengan makanan penutup. Dan sial, itu terlontar begitu saja bahkan tanpa Harry pikirkan. Harusnya ia bertanya perihal lembur—yang sepertinya tidak jadi—pada Hermione.

Sontak, Harry sedikit menggeliat di kursinya—yang semoga saja tidak terlihat oleh Hermione. Hijau cemerlang itu menangkap ekspresi terkejut pada wajah si gadis _muggle._ Tak berapa lama kemudian, si gadis berdeham.

"Entahlah, Harry. Aku belum … memikirkannya." Suara itu terdengar parau, sarat akan ketidakyakinan.

Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hermione, hanya saja … satu pertanyaan terngiang di dalam otak sang pemuda. Membuatnya sedikit pusing karena pertanyaan itu seolah enggan untuk enyah dari pikirannya. Sekaligus tak sanggup untuk dilafalkan.

_Jika dua sahabat bersaing untuk mendapatkan cintanya, apa Hermione Granger akan tetap memilih seorang Harry Potter?_

**Bersambung.**

* * *

**Glosarium:**_  
_

***Luthier: **Orang yang membuat dan memperbaiki alat musik petik (gitar, kecapi, harpa, dan lain-lain)


End file.
